Die Geschichte von Drexal und dem Kult
Die Geschichte von Drexal und dem Kult (Vorgeschichte zu „Schrei!“) >>>WICHTIG, um den Sinn dieser Geschichte zu verstehen sollte man zuerst die Geschichte "Schrei!" lesen!<<< Ihr erinnert euch doch sicher noch an mich, oder? Mein Name ist Tom, mein Vater hatte mich damals vor einer mir geheimen Gefahr bewahrt, er nahm sich alle Zeit der Welt, um mir alles über diese unbekannte Gefahr zu erzählen, und nun bin ich komplett aufgeklärt. Meine Mutter und meine zwei besten Freunde gehörten einem Kult an der den Namen „Blutsauger der roten Monde“ trug. Sie machten es zu ihrer Pflicht, nahestehende zu töten, um Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen. Ich war erstaunt, das ich keine Anzeichen gesehen habe, das ich bald sterben werde, ich meine, wer kann mir schon näherstehen als meine eigene Mutter und meine zwei besten Freunde, mit denen ich mir eine Wohnung teilte? Mein Vater konnte in dieser Hinsicht selbst keine Antwort finden, „es scheint alles ruhig zu sein und am nächsten Morgen hast du ein Messer im Bauch“ sagte er, „kein Außenstehender bzw. man selbst würde wissen, wann es soweit ist“. Ich fragte ihn, woher er das alles über die „Blutsauger der roten Monde“ wisse, er lächelte, „lehn dich zurück Tom, das wird eine längere Geschichte“ sprach er, ich setzte mich auf die Couch und hörte meinen Vater gespannt zu. >>>Der weitere Dialog wird aus der Sicht von Drexal erzählt, nicht mehr aus Toms Sicht. <<< Erste Konfrontationen mit diesem Kult habe ich bereits im Alter von 12 Jahren gemacht, mein Vater, also dein Großvater, Tom, führte sich von Zeit zu Zeit immer merkwürdiger auf, früher war er immer gelassen und für jeden Spaß zu haben, aber mit der Zeit wurde er immer nervöser und begann mehr als seine üblichen vier Zigaretten am Tag zu rauchen. Zunächst waren es sechs Zigaretten am Tag, am Ende der Woche war es schon eine Packung täglich. Deine Großmutter machte sich Sorgen um ihn, deswegen gingen die beiden zu einem Psychiater, sogar nach mehreren Sprechstunden konnte der Psychiater aber nicht erklären warum sich dein Großvater zu verhalten hat. Es wurde immer schlimmer mit ihm, er fing an deine Großmutter, Damian, also meinen Bruder und mich anzuschreien. Deine Großmutter ließ sich von ihm scheiden, wir zogen weit weg von ihm, was wir aber nicht wussten, dein Großvater verfolgte uns. Nachdem wir eine neue Wohnung gefunden hatten, weit weg von deinem Großvater, lebten wir uns erst einmal in Ruhe ein. 3 Wochen vergingen, wir gingen mittlerweile davon aus, dass mein Vater entweder in eine Psychiatrie eingewiesen wurde, oder Suizid begangen hat, also machten wir uns keine Sorgen mehr um ihn. In einer Nacht hörte Damian etwas in unserer Wohnung, er weckte mich auf und wir schauten uns um. Ein Glück das Damian und ich schon immer vernarrt in Waffen waren, so zum Beispiel den Dolch, mit dem ich dich gerettet habe, Tom. Er war meine erste Waffe und hat mir seither sehr gute Dienste erwiesen. Meine Mutter störte es nicht, das Damian und ich Dolche besaßen, sie wollte sogar, dass wir uns im Notfall verteidigen können. Also, wir schlichen durch unsere Wohnung als wir immer schlimmer werdende Geräusche hörten. Wir rannten in das Schlafzimmer meiner Mutter und auf dem Bett saß mein Vater, der meine Mutter aufgeschlitzt hat und gerade dabei war, den toten Körper zu vergewaltigen, zum Glück hatte er uns noch nicht bemerkt. Damian wich zurück, er wollte, dass wir gemeinsam weglaufen und dann die Polizei holen. Ich beachtete für diesen Moment Damian überhaupt nicht, ich rannte auf meinen Vater zu und stach ihn meinen Dolch von Hinten durch das Herz, man hörte einen lauten Schrei, daraufhin stach ich noch weitere male auf ihn ein bis er endlich ruhig war. Damian war schockiert, als er mich auf diese Art und Weise erlebt hat, ich wollte ihm alles erklären, er warf seinen Dolch gegen die Wand und rannte weg von mir. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, aber bis heute weiß ich nicht, was aus ihm geworden ist. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, die Polizei anrufen wollte ich nicht, da ich 1. Selbst gemordet habe und 2. Wenn sie feststellten, dass ich keine Eltern mehr habe, würden sie mich in ein Waisenhaus unterbringen, und das wollte ich keinesfalls! So beschloss ich, ebenfalls wegzulaufen, ich nahm noch etwas zu Essen aus dem Kühlschrank und frische Klamotten, dann ging ich zur Tür hinaus. Auf dem Regal neben der Tür lag ein Buch, es war komplett in braunes Leder eingebunden und es stand darauf gekritzelt „unsere Macht“. Ich steckte das Buch schnell in meinen Rucksack und rannte weg, da ich davon ausging, dass unsere Nachbarn nach dem Schrei meines Vaters bereits die Polizei kontaktiert haben. Ich wusste nicht, wohin ich sollte, ich schnappte mir mein Fahrrad und fuhr zum nahegelegen Bahnhof, zum Glück hatte ich etwas Taschengeld zusammengespart. Ich kaufte mir eine Fahrkarte, mit der man übers Wochenende durch das gesamte Land fahren konnte und stieg in den nächstbesten Zug, der im Bahnhof einfuhr. Mittlerweile war es 4.00 Morgens, aber ich war hellwach. Nachdem ich im Zug saß und mich ein wenig beruhigt habe, beschloss ich einen Blick in das Buch zu werfen, was vor unserer Tür lag. Weißt du was, Tom? Anstelle dir davon zu erzählen kann ich dir das Buch auch geben, ich habe es noch irgendwo hier rumliegen… Hier ist es, du kannst es dir ja später in aller Ruhe ansehen, ich erzähle dir aber erst einmal die Geschichte weiter. Also, du kannst dir bestimmt schon denken, dass dieses Buch für den Kult heilig ist, als ich dieses Buch fand, wusste ich aber noch nichts über sie. Während ich im Zug saß, wollte ich gerne mal einen Blick in das Buch hineinwerfen, ich konnte es allerdings nicht lesen, ich kannte die „Zeichen“ die in diesem Buch verwendet wurden, nicht. Also legte ich das es wieder beiseite und fuhr mit dem Zug soweit wie möglich weg, man kann sich ja bestimmt gut vorstellen, dass es für einen 12-Jährigen nicht gerade einfach war, allein klarzukommen. Ich fuhr immer weiter und weiter, mittlerweile hatte ich mir auch schon ein Ziel überlegt, die Schwester meiner Mutter, also meine Tante. Sie und mein Onkel waren ebenfalls Waffenfanatiker, es war auch ihre Idee das Damian und ich Dolche bekommen sollten. Nun hatte ich mein Ziel, ich musste es nur noch schaffen, dort hinzukommen. Ich konnte damals von Glück sagen, dass ich nahezu in die richtige Richtung gefahren bin, also hatte ich es nicht mehr allzu weit bis zu meiner Tante. Ich kam auf dem Bahnhof an, stieg aus und rannte zum Haus meiner Tante, ich wusste, wo sie wohnt, da wir vor nicht mal 3 Monaten dort Urlaub gemacht haben. Mein Onkel sah mich bereits, bevor ich an die Tür klopfen konnte, er rannte aus dem Haus und war völlig entsetzt, da ich allein hier her gekommen bin. Meine Tante kam ebenfalls aus dem Haus gerannt und fragte mich was los ist. Ich erzählte den beiden alles, sie waren schockiert darüber und verständigten sofort die Polizei, allerdings habe ich nicht erwähnt, das ich meinen Vater umgebracht hatte, noch mehr Ärger konnte ich nicht gebrauchen. Es vergingen einige Jahre voller Ruhe, meine Tante hat mich aufgenommen, weil sie ebenfalls nicht wollte, dass ich in ein Waisenhaus komme. Nun war ich bereits 19 Jahre alt, als ich das zweite Mal mit dem Kult zusammentraf. Diesmal aber nicht durch einen Freund oder ein Familienmitglied, nein. Heute kamen sie, um mich zu töten, aus Rache, dass ich einen ihrer Anhänger ermordet habe, es war mir zunächst ein Rätsel, woher sie wussten, wo ich war. Aber ich nahm an, ich würde eine Antwort in dem Buch finden. Es waren insgesamt drei Kultanhänger, die damit beauftragt wurden, mich zu töten, was sie aber vermutlich nicht wussten, dass meine „Familie“ und ich bis an die Zähne bewaffnet waren. In unserem Haus lagen alle möglichen Waffen, von Dolchen bis hin zu einer Jagdflinte. Inmitten der Nacht brachen zwei von ihnen unsere Tür auf, bewaffnet mit einem Schwert und einer Pistole mit Schalldämpfer. Wir taten so, als würden wir schlafen, wir wussten aber das sie hier waren und so hielten wir uns mit Dolchen hinter Ecken des Hauses bereit, sie auszuschalten. Also, zwei von ihnen rannten durch den Flur und durchsuchten jedes Zimmer, in einem Zimmer wartete ich, bis einer von ihnen hineinkam. Er sah sich um, wollte gerade wieder gehen als ich ihm meinen Dolch in die Kehle rammte, es störte mich nicht mehr, zu töten, wenn man es einmal gemacht hat, stört es einen nicht mehr sonderlich. Ungefähr zeitgleich hörte man, wie in einem anderen Zimmer etwas zu Boden krachte, mein Onkel hatte den nächsten erledigt, besser gesagt, bewusstlos geschlagen, wir brauchten Antworten. Der letzte von ihnen wollte sich gerade an der Hintertür zu schaffen machen, er muss es allerdings mitbekommen haben, dass seine Kollegen schon aus dem Weg geräumt sind und so floh er. Ich bemerkte dies und rannte ihn mit meinem Dolch hinterher. Durch mehrere Vorgärten, bis ich ihn einholte, weil er, als er über eine Straße rannte, über den Bordstein stolperte, egal wie ernst die Sache war, dort konnte ich mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Ich ging auf ihn zu und machte mit ihm kurzem Prozess, er schien der Anführer der Truppe gewesen zu sein, ich durchsuchte ihn und fand einen Auftrag, ein Bild von mir und einen kleinen Sender. Als ich den Sender bemerkte, wurde mir sofort klar wie sie mich hatten finden können. Das Buch musste mit einem Sender ausgestattet worden sein. Ich rannte sofort zurück, nahm das Buch und riss den Sender hinaus, der zwischen einigen Seiten steckte. Als ich wieder da war, wurde der Typ, den meinen Onkel bewusstlos geschlagen hatte, wieder wach, mein Onkel hatte ihn bereits gefesselt und in den Keller gebracht, wo niemand seine Schreie hören konnte. Man sah ihm wahrlich an, dass er Angst hatte und nicht sterben wollte, er schien noch nicht lange Teil des Kultes gewesen zu sein, anders als mein Vater konnte er noch klar denken und reden. Wir fragten ihn über sehr viel aus: Wer hat euch geschickt? , Wie groß ist euer Kult? Und noch einige weitere Fragen, er erzählte uns alles was wir wissen wollten. Mein Onkel wollte ihn gerade hinrichten, aber mir fiel noch eine Frage ein: Welche Sprache verwendet ihr in eurem Buch? , wenn du es mir übersetzt, verspreche ich dir, dich nicht zu töten, ich zwinkerte meinen Onkel zu und er wusste, was ich damit meinte. Wir lösten seine Fesseln, und er übersetzte das Buch für uns. Schweißgetränkt schrieb er Wort für Wort, die ganze Nacht lang. Ich beobachtete ihn, er war nicht älter als ich, vielleicht gerade mal 17 Jahre alt. Als er früh am Morgen fertig war, ließen wir ihn aus dem Haus gehen. Was er allerdings nicht wusste, dass mein Onkel ihm unbemerkt folgte. Er verfolgte ihn bis außerhalb des Ortes bis er in einen Wald rannte, mein Onkel wusste, mit dem Auto konnte er nicht mehr hinterher, er schnappte sich die Pistole aus dem Handschuhfach und schoss auf ihn, er kippte sofort zu Boden, er ging zu ihm, gab ihn den Rest und fuhr wieder zurück. Währenddessen haben meine Tante und ich uns schon mit dem Buch beschäftigt, dadurch haben wir einige recht nützliche Informationen erhalten, wie z.B. „Ein Unsterblicher kann nur durch eine Enthauptung endgültig getötet werden“ oder sowas wie „Töte deine Freunde und Familie um Unsterblich zu werden“. Das meiste andere, was in dem Buch stand, handelte größtenteils von der Geschichte des Kultes, diese war allerdings im Moment nicht sonderbar interessant, deswegen erspar ich dir dieses Detail, Tom. Wir wussten nun, was das Ziel des Kultes ist und was man tun muss, um die einzelnen Mitglieder aufzuhalten, von den Blutsaugern der roten Monde wurde nie etwas in den Medien berichtet, selbst nachdem wir mehrere von ihnen getötet hatten, die Polizei kümmerte sich nicht darum. Ich nehme an sie wollen mit alldem nichts zu tun haben. Da der Kult mittlerweile wusste, wie ich aussah, beschloss ich, mich bedeckt zu halten. So besorgte ich mir die Maske, die du nur allzu gut kennst und besorgte mir den Namen Drexal. Auf den Namen Drexal bin ich gekommen, da es in dem Buch des Kultes steht, Drexal soll der Untergang aller Kultmitglieder sein, man solle sich vor ihm verstecken. Im Laufe mehrerer Jahre kam es zu weiteren Angriffen auf mich. Mein Onkel und meine Tante haben mir noch vieles weiteres über den Umgang mit Waffen beigebracht, so konnte ich auch mit kleineren Gruppen von denen allein fertig werden. Nach jedem vereitelten Angriff des Kultes habe ich den Mitgliedern den Kopf abgetrennt, wie ich es auch bei deiner Mutter und deinen Freunden getan habe. Eines Tages kam ein weibliches Mitglied des Kultes zu mir, ich hatte meinen Dolch schon in der Hand und war bereit, sie zu töten falls es nötig war. Sie nahm ihr Schwert und legte es behutsam vor meine Füße, ihre Pistole ebenfalls, anschließend zog sie sich komplett aus, kniete sich vor mich hin und sprach „hilf mir!“. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte, aber da sie offenbar nunmehr unbewaffnet war und tatsächlich Hilfe wollte, ließ ich sie hereinkommen und wir redeten ein Weile über sie. Sie sagte, sie sei aus dem Kult geflohen, will alles, was sie davon noch besitzt, vernichten. Mit der Zeit redeten wir, aber nicht nur über ihre Vergangenheit, sondern kamen uns auch näher, du kannst dir bestimmt denken, wer das war, oder Tom? „Mutter“ sprach Tom. Richtig, es war deine Mutter, schnell verliebten wir uns ineinander und sie war nach nicht einmal drei Monaten mit dir schwanger. Anfangs waren wir beide so glücklich miteinander, nach deiner Geburt begann deine Mutter, sich anders zu verhalten. Sie drängte unbedingt darauf, ein zweites Kind zu bekommen, dies wollte ich allerdings nicht. Ohne mich zu fragen, ging sie in ein Waisenhaus und brachte den kleinen David mit nach Hause, aber das kennst du ja. Ihre Erziehungsmaßnahmen zu dir und zu David waren vollkommen verschieden. Du wurdest wie ein normaler Junge behandelt, David hat sie allerdings mit einem gewissen Hass erzogen. David und du habt in der Schule sehr früh Lukas kennengelernt, ihr drei wurdet beste Freunde, eure Mutter schien aber nicht besonders erfreut über Lukas, so redete sie mit ihm genauso merkwürdig wie mit David. Sie muss ihnen damit eine unterschwellige Botschaft vermittelt haben, aber ich weiß nicht, wie das funktionieren soll. Auf jeden Fall wurden nach einigen Jahren David und Lukas immer merkwürdiger, wie deine Mutter. Ich wusste, was das bedeutete und das deine Mutter mich bald töten will. Deswegen floh ich eines Nachts vor euch, da ich dachte, ihr allesamt wolltet mich tot sehen, aber da ich euch sehr ins Herz geschlossen hatte, konnte ich euch nicht einfach umbringen. Ich blieb erneut mehrere Jahre auf Distanz, beobachtete euch aber immer. Mittlerweile hatte ich allen Grund zur Annahme, dass du unschuldig bist und nichts mit dem Kult zu tun hattest. Deine Mutter und deine Freunde wollten dich tot sehen. Als ihr drei nun eure erste eigene WG gegründet habt, sah ich meine Chance, dich aus diesem Albtraum, den du dir noch nicht bewusst warst, zu retten. Ich ging zu unserem damaligen Haus, wo deine Mutter nun allein lebte und fesselte sie. Ich fand in deinem ehemaligen Zimmer zwei Kinder, Zwillinge, diese waren allerdings schon tot, ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber sie dienten mir gut für das kleine Video mit dem ich euch in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. Ob sie tatsächlich deine Halbgeschwister waren, weiß ich nicht. Ich stellte das Video, in dem ich deine Mutter ermordet habe, online um David und Lukas zu warnen, die Hände von dir zu lassen, offenbar mit Erfolg. "Wie ich in dem Video wissen konnte was ihr denkt, willst du wissen? Nun ja, die meisten Leute hätten bei sowas wohl nichts anderes gedacht, oder?" Den Rest der Geschichte kennst du ja Tom, ich habe mir David und Lukas vorgenommen und dich vor ihnen gerettet. Ich schätze mal, ich bin der einzige Mensch, der sich gegen diesen Kult auflehnt, deswegen wollen sie mich unbedingt tot sehen. „Aber warum hast du mir, als du mich und David gefangen genommen hast, Nägel durch Hände und Füße geschlagen“ fragte mich Tom. Dies Tom, diente nur einen einzigen Zweck, in ihrem Buch stand auch geschrieben, das ein gekreuzigter Mensch seine Seele verliert und sie wollen deine Seele, um unsterblich zu werden. Ich weiß, das klingt ziemlich naiv, ich weiß auch nicht was in den ihren Köpfen los ist. Da ich mir sicher war, das David einen Sender mit Kamera und Mikrofon bei sich hatte, kreuzigte ich dich so gesehen vor den Augen des gesamten Kultes, sie werden dich also nicht mehr jagen, da du in ihren Augen keine Seele mehr besitzt. So, das war die Geschichte wie ich mit dem Kult zusammentraf und inwiefern du darin verwickelt bist, ich hoffe sehr, dass du mich im Kampf gegen diesen Feind begleitest, auf dass wir einige unschuldige Leben retten können. Sie werden demnächst wieder Jagd auf mich machen, ich könnte deine Hilfe gebrauchen. Also, bist du bereit, Tom? „Ja, bin ich, ich werde dir nicht mehr von der Seite weichen Vater“ Kategorie:Ritual Kategorie:Mittellang